Rodan (MonsterVerse)
|length= |weight= |wingspan= |eye=Yellow |status=Alive |allies= |enemies=Ghidorah |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby= |firstappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' (cameo) |lastappearance=''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' }} The Rodan of the MonsterVerse, also dubbed Titanus Rodan, is a prehistoric flying reptile created by Legendary Pictures that will appear in the studio's upcoming 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Name Rodan's original name, 'Radon', is based on Pteranodon. Furthermore, a monster called Ladon can be seen in Greek Mythology. Design Appearance According to the cave paintings, Rodan bears a much closer resemblance to actual pterosaurs than his other incarnations (except for the anime version). In the film itself, this incarnation of Rodan has a larger wingspan compared to any of his interpretations, with a fiery glow coating the bottom edge. His physique and general appearance bear a strong resemblance to a vulture, with dark-red skin, a v-split crest with the ends curling inward. He lacks teeth, much like the Showa and Millenium incarnations, though his beak has a serrated look to it, giving the illusion of teeth. He also retains the spade-shaped tail from his 1956, Showa, and 2004 incarnations. His eyes are yellow and rather cat-like. He still retains spikes on his chest, though, compared to other incarnations, they are smaller and less defined. Portrayal This Rodan's portrayal is undefined. Roar The roar of Rodan is undefined. Personality While not fully revealed yet, Monarch Sciences designates Rodan's behavior as that of a destroyer, implying an aggressive nature. He is seen destorying jets and other aircraft that fly near him, but whether this is done out of defense or pure malice is debatable. Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island'' In 1971, Houston Brooks and San Lin would brief James Conrad and Mason Weaver on multiple other monsters who ruled the world alongside Kong. This included Rodan, along with Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah, who were shown to the two via classified Monarch cave paintings. 1991 Under the guise of "environmental research", a Monarch team established a quarantine zone around the dormant volcano on Isla de Mara. Over the years, the zone grew from a small scientific outpost into a full containment facility around the mouth of the volcano. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ]]Rodan is confirmed to appear in ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters, along with Godzilla, Mothra, and Ghidorah on May 31, 2019.Wickman, Kase (July 26, 2014). HOLY MOTHRA: GARETH EDWARDS REVEALS 'GODZILLA 2' MONSTERS AT COMIC-CON MTV. Retrieved June 10, 2017 Abilities Bio-volcanic nature Rodan possesses an internal volcanic combustion system, which gives him pyrokinetic abilities. Camouflage Rodan's rock-like scales allow him to blend in with mountains and rock formations. Durability Due to his geothermal armor, Rodan is able to completely shrug off bullets from rifles and hibernate inside an active volcano for centuries. He can even withstand the full force of Ghidorah's body. Fire breath Rodan is able to shoot fire from his mouth. Flight Despite being much larger in size, Rodan has a skeletal structure similar to that of a Pteranodon, and thus, is capable of fast, long-distance flight that allows to keep up with fighter jets. Sonic thunderclap Rodan's massive wings are powerful enough to create a sonic thunderclap that can level entire cities as he flies overhead. Trivia *The height of Rodan is somewhat smaller than the original Rodan in Showa era, however it is possible that Rodan's height could be a matter of posture whether or not to be forward‐bent. **This Rodan is the first of its incarnations with wider wingspan than that of Mothra within the same continuities. *As seen on the Monarch Sciences website, Monarch Outpost 56, where Rodan is contained homages 1956, when Rodan was released. List of appearances *''Kong: Skull Island'' *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju